Lazy Morning
by orangepencils
Summary: Italy convinces Germany that Sunday mornings are meant to be for lazying about. Fluff.


**Lazy Morning**

**276**

**From the Fluff ****Meme request, the prompt was "Established GerIta! A lazy Sunday morning. They both wake up but they're too lazy to get out of bed. (Or maybe Ita's lazy and is keeping Germany there) Don't make Italy stupid, please. I hate it when people do that~"**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it typed.**

**Disclaimer: Vacuuming can honestly wait.**

Lazy Morning

Ludwig had a very strict schedule for everyday of the week which he followed religiously. His day would be completely ruined if he was even a minute behind. At first, when Feliciano had moved in with him, it had taken a lot of rearranging in his carefully planned schedule, but eventually, they had found something that suited them.

On Monday and Thursday mornings, he would get up at precisely 6:07am and go downstairs to make breakfast. He would make a large pot of espresso (something the younger man had gotten him used to) and then he would make himself a hard boiled egg with a bread roll.

Once he would be done, he would wash the dishes before going back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. He would brush his teeth, shave and then sleek his hair back. When that was done, he would walk back to their bedroom, kiss Italy's forehead, grab his briefcase and head out for his meeting. Monday and Thursday were the days he had a meeting with his boss.

On Tuesday and Wednesday, he had a meeting with the rest of his fellow European nations. That meant that he had to wake up Feliciano as well. Germany would wake up at 6:07am, nudge his lover awake and then go downstairs to make breakfast. He would make an extra strong pot of espresso which would rouse the Italian to come downstairs.

Ludwig had found out early on that Feliciano needed at least one cup of espresso before becoming his usual cheery self. Before that, he would be completely mute and sleepy. However, the moment he had ingested some caffeine, he would be his regular chatterbox self. Germany thought it was endearing.

The German man would make them some buttered toast and put some homemade jam on the table to go with their meal. They would eat in silence for the most part before Germany would get up to do the dishes while Italy went to shower. By the time Ludwig would be done with the dishes, Feliciano would be out of the shower.

When they would be ready, Germany would drive them to the conference center. He would put the radio on very low since Italy would be chatting away about what he thought would happen at the meeting that day.

On Friday, it would be different. Sometimes they would have world meetings and sometimes they would have to meet with their bosses. Either way, Germany's alarm would go off at 6:07am like every other day and he would go through the same morning ritual.

On Saturday, he could sleep in an extra hour and after a long week, it felt nice. However, when the alarm went off at 7:09am, he would be wide awake. After a good breakfast, he would start cleaning the house.

In his opinion, the sooner he got rid of house chores, the better he felt. Ludwig wasn't like his brother who would leave it to the last minute or not do it at all. By the time he would be done with the vacuuming, Feliciano would stagger downstairs and go looking for his morning cuddle. The Italian would walk up to him and simply lean on the taller man while his arms would come to rest between their chests.

It had taken Ludwig a while to get used to this mark of affection, but by now he was so used to it that he couldn't imagine a Saturday morning without one.

And lastly, there was Sunday. Sunday was a day on its own. It was the one day of the week where Germany tried to do nothing at all and simply relax. However, sometimes he found it hard not to get out of bed and do something.

The thing that would usually awaken him would be the sunlight that would filter in through the curtains and illuminate their faces. The light would bother his eyes until it woke him up. He would try to fall back asleep and would have little success. Instead, he would turn around and watch Feliciano sleep.

He would observe how the sunlight created auburn highlights in the younger man's hair and the calm expression his lover would have while he slumbered on. Italy would mumble something incoherent in his sleep which oddly sounded like "tortellini" and he would shift to the side.

Ludwig would be ready to get out of bed by then and go and do something, anything, but just as he would swing a leg from underneath the warm blankets, Feliciano would put a hand on his arm and pull him back.

"You're awake?" The German nation would turn around to see the younger man open his bleary eyes and yawn. The only answer he would get would be a content sigh as the Italian would wrap his arms around his midriff and snuggle closer. Germany would try and get up once more, but Italy's grip on him would only become firmer.

"E Domenica. You don't have work to do, stay." Ludwig would think about it for a moment and when he couldn't come up with a good enough counter argument, he would slump back under the covers much to the contentment of Feliciano.

"What am I supposed to do now, Feliciano?" He would ask after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"You're supposed to relax and just enjoy your Sunday morning." Italy would mumble from somewhere close to his chest. Ludwig would shift about for a minute or so before he would be comfortable. When he would finally stop moving, Feliciano would find his hand and link their fingers together.

As Germany would lay there with Italy cuddled close to him, he would have to admit that it felt rather nice to spend some unplanned time together like this with his lover. No words would be exchanged and they wouldn't need to do anything in order to enjoy the other's presence. Ludwig would then kiss the top of Feliciano's head and murmur something in his ear that would make the Italian smile brightly at him.

* * *

On Sunday morning, he would lazy about in bed with his lover until it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. When Italy's stomach would start growling, they would go to the kitchen and Germany would make them brunch. He would put on the apron that the Italian had gotten him last Christmas and Feliciano would supervise the making of the food while he wore one of Germany's shirts that was too big for him, but it wouldn't matter. Sundays were meant to be for spending time with those you loved.

**OWARI**

**I tried something with this story. I don't know if it worked.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: April 16****th**** 2010, 11:30am**

**Finished writing: April 18****th**** 2010, 9:57pm**

**Started typing: April 24****th**** 2010, 12:07pm**

**Finished typing: April 24****th**** 2010, 12:41pm**


End file.
